


I've found something.

by GeoPhrase (SunflowerAsylum)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAsylum/pseuds/GeoPhrase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ScotPru sad drabble I typed out. Prussia reflects a bit on his life after adding another important person in to it.</p><p>Warning for mentioning of character death (Gilberd, HRE, Old man Fritz)<br/>Inner turmoil maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've found something.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing as Prussia and first time writing Scotland too... Sorry if they seem OOC.  
> Not sure if Ill make this in to something more so for now its just a oneshot.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________

     Nighttime always turned out to be both his favourite and least favourite time of day. 

As 7pm crawled across the land, dropping its murky royal hues across the sky to form a cooling gradient from orange and yellow to red and purple then finally blue, the ecstatic energy of Gilbert slowly dissipated. Of course no one was around to truly see the rambunctious male calm down somewhat in the evening, save for his brother Ludwig (who was rarely in the house at the first place) and a new, rather strange addition to his life… How the two paired and stayed together was still a mystery to Gil, though their first meeting had embedded itself in his mind for some odd reason. The smell of the bar always struck him first when the memory was recalled. Heavy, smoky, full of alcohol and drunk bodies, yet it had a homey scent somewhat. Then the endless hollers and cheers mixing with the clinks of glasses and pounding fists on the tables sounded with the scene itself pouring in to his mind. His favourite seat at the bar on that night had been occupied by a particular ginger haired male sporting a full outfit of blue and white with a cigarette clenched between irritated lips. The same male with viridescent orbs and pastel skin who had broken Gilbert’s nose when the duo broke out in a nasty verbal fight that turned physical. The same man he saw,whose name he eventually discovered to be Lennox, every night in his seat the days after… Who was the same being now resting peacefully beside him at midnight, chest heaving in a continuous, slow rhythm. 

     The night neared 11:30pm now, the stars shining brightly on a dark canvas outside. Moonlight shone through the open window in pasty thin rays, basking the pale couple in chilling light. While the Scotsman slept undisturbed, Gil’s weary mind paced within his cranium. His arm propped itself against the window sill, tired red orbs underlined heavily with darkened lids practically drooping in insomnia. A sigh escaped his chapped lips as he cast his gaze away from the window and down towards Lennox. 11:30 dragged the longest out of the other hours as Gilbert’s mind turned in to nothing but mush and mixed emotions. “It’s kind of funny… You know…” He spoke to no one, watching the other sleep with glossy eyes. “I never thought I’d end up like this… Together with someone again anyway.” There was a solemn, grim-like tone that masked his hushed voice, along with another mood slowly strangulating his words. A feeling he had been holding back for the longest of time slowly resurfacing… But why now? Because he was- Well… He didn’t exactly know…Gil gulped, glimpsing up at the ceiling as if trying to suppress everything. 

     11:45 made his mind overflow with everything. The loss of his first younger brother came to mind first (If he were alive today, he would have been the middle child…) Followed by the death of his only grandfather and then the lost of his lover in a tragic accident. And as childish as it may be, his beloved little bird that passed away a mere two years ago affected the man deeper than most would believe. His mind wandered towards Ludwig, and how drifted the two seemed at times. He loved his brother with all his heart and would give anything for him, and he admits that at times he could be obnoxious and maybe a bit wound up but his feelings for his German brother never fell apart. Gil couldn’t help but feel isolated from everyone else. The losses he faced made him a perfect actor, slipping from a drama mask of tragedy to the mask of happiness in a second. He even keeps a false journal out in the open full off falsified or altered entries of happiness and good memories just in case someone were to be nosy and try to get in to his head. Tears now flooded the face of the man, sidling down his milky skin in rivers of pent up negativity... And he just sobbed. Fat, liquid tears and muffled chokes and sniffles let themselves loose from his tremulous body. 

     11:58. In that moment he discovered what he was as he closed the window sil and curtains, a web of moonlight barely peaking through the drapes in a last little glimmer. “But that’s okay.” His voice hushed, a small confident smile managing to grasp his visage through sniffles. “It’s okay because-” He paused and wiped his gloom ladled orbs that seemed to slowly calm themselves. “I’m happy…” ‘As of right now anyway’ he thought, not wanting to speak aloud to the ears of no one. The digital clock displayed the time proudly. 11:59. “and it’ll work out this time, ja..?” Gilberts heart seemed to pound just a bit harder in his chest as he spoke and settled down beside the Scot, their foreheads touching just slightly. “Ja… I have a feeling it will.” He glanced at the ceiling again, eyes flashing back as he felt Lennox shift in his sleep and hug the other lazily. Gil couldn’t help but chuckle, another, genuine grin gracing his countenance. “Right…” He sighed again and slunk down a bit, intertwining his own arms with the Scots and resting a weary head on the man’s chest and with a final sigh, he spoke a final strain of words before drifting off peacefully in to a well needed slumber. 12:00AM. “Ich liebe dich…” The German phrase “I love you” came in an almost sad tone, spoken to his sleeping audience and the words of Gil were soon replaced with mild snores and the sounds of the nocturnal still churning and chirping outside. 

     Little did Gil know that the Scot had heard every word. The man always faked his slumber until he knew the other fell soundly asleep, listening (though he shouldn’t) for all the good reasons. To make sure that at the end of the night, Gil was somewhat reassured… And to make sure he was held on to and never let go of. To make sure the other felt loved. And every night Gilbert would miss the small utterance of a sincere, yet rather bluntly put “I love you too ya bampot…” 

         Nighttime always turned out to be Lennox’s favourite and least favourite time of evening as well.


End file.
